Trebol
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = }} Trébol is a high-ranking member of the Donquixote Pirates, and the leader of the crew's Trébol Army subdivision. Appearance Trébol is a very bedraggled individual. He has dark hair that is worn as a bowl-cut. He wears a small pair of sunglasses and has a broad flat nose, which is commonly seen with some snot hanging out. He has a long, thick beard and some stubby hair on his upper lips. He holds a scepter with a club suit design on the top. His lips are a bit thicker than normal and his teeth are round and have some space between them. He has a prominent hunch and appears to be considerably taller than normal people, although a slouching back takes some height away. His attire consists of a long coat with a ring-pattern on it. He usually looks as if his body is made from a thick substance that is secreting off his body. His body type, posture, and attire make him look like a giant snail. Personality Trébol seems to have a problem with how close he gets to someone with whom he is talking, making people comment that he is too close. He is also somewhat bold and insensitive, as he casually asked Baby 5 if Doflamingo killed another of her fiancés, as well as asking Baby 5 to marry him as a joke, knowing that it would make Baby 5 feel compelled to help him out. Like many One Piece characters, Trébol has a distinct laugh: "Behehehehe". Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo Trébol is very casual around Doflamingo and doesn't seem to be scared of him, as he get awkwardly close to him, much to his annoyance. Trébol often refers to him by his nickname "Doffy". Baby 5 Trébol is somewhat rude towards Baby 5, as he casually asked her if Doflamingo killed another of her boyfriends, as well as making fun of her inability to say no to people. Abilities and Powers He occupies the Club seat in Doflamingo's crew, suggesting that he is among his highest ranked subordinates. In addition, Trébol has been referred to as one of the three strongest members of the Donquixote Pirates, alongside Diamante and Pica, having been able to defeat the entire Dressrosa army between the three of them. He also has his own division, with Violet and Jora being some of his soldiers. Unknown Ability Trébol was shown to have the ability to transform into an adhesive and highly viscous liquid of some sort, which allows him to stick to walls. Whether this ability stems from a Devil Fruit or not is still unknown. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. Dressrosa Arc Trébol was first seen when Baby 5 was looking for him, sticking onto the wall of a house, and he remarked that the country is in chaos and suggested that the rest of the world might be in chaos too. He then rushed up to Baby 5, getting way too close to her, and asked her if it was true that Doflamingo killed another of her boyfriends, only to be told by her to back off. Trébol started flirting with Baby 5 for a bit, to which Baby 5 told him that he is gross and that Doflamingo wanted to see him and also that Trébol should bring it with him. He then suggested that Baby 5 should marry him instead of some random man who will only get killed by Doflamingo but quickly laughed it off, as a joke. Later, in Doflamingo's meeting room, Trébol dropped himself off the ceiling and handed over Doflamingo the object he desired, getting too close to him again. The object was then revealed to be the Mera Mera no Mi. Trivia *"Trébol" is the Spanish word for clover. This matches the card suit motif of Doflamingo's subordinates, as the clubs suit is called "tréboles" (clovers) in Spanish. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists